


On va rêver à d'autres saisons

by Imaed



Category: Kaamelott
Genre: Bromance, Déprime, Gen, Hiver, blues de l'hiver, format épisode, fête de l'hiver, kaamelott - Freeform, sketch - freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 18:15:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8295331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imaed/pseuds/Imaed
Summary: Petit épisode : pendant le grand hiver chiant de Kaamelott le roi déprime. C'est pas grave, ses fidèles chevaliers sont là pour l'aider





	

_Sur les remparts du château, Arthur, seul._

-Sire ! Sire ! 

_Arthur soupire._

-Oh mais c’est pas vrai, mais quand est ce qu’ils vont comprendre qu’ils doivent me foutre la paix, là !

_Perceval arrive, essoufflé. Il reprend sa respiration, plié en deux._

-Bonjour Sire ! (enjoué)

-Ouais, c’est ça bonjour. Bon allez, dépêchez vous de me dire ce que vous voulez et décarrez vite fait. (agacé)

-Y a une rumeur dans le château qui dit que vous êtes déprimé, comme quoi vous seriez pas d’humeur à cause de Lancelot.

-Et alors ? (s’énerve)

-Bah je voulais savoir ce que c’était ! Euh, non. Ce que Lancelot en était.

-Quoi ? (perdu) Non, n’essayez pas de m’expliquer, je suis pas sûr de vouloir le savoir en fait.

-Donc, vous êtes dyslexique ! (tout fier) Ou bien dichotomique. Non, c’est pas ça non plus. Bref, je me comprends.

-Vous êtes bien le seul.

-Et… c’est bien ?

-Bah non pas trop. (surpris) Mais Perceval, pourquoi est ce que vous êtes là ?

-Pour vois comment vous allez, parce qu’avec les rumeurs et tout j’ai carrément eu peur.

-De quoi ? -Vous êtes un peu, je sais pas moi, le centre d’impulsion dynamique de Kaamelott.

-Mais où est ce que vous êtes allez chercher ça ?

-J’ai croisé Bohort dans les escaliers.

_Lueur de compréhension chez Arthur._

-Ca me dit pas pourquoi vous tirez la gueule.

-Si vous croyez que j’vais vous l’dire vous pouvez bien attendre que le printemps arrive dans c’te bouse de pays.

-Aaaaaaah ! C’est le blues de l’hiver ? Ah bah c’est bon alors.

_Arthur fixe Perceval sans comprendre._

-Quoi ? Comment ça le blues de l’hiver ?

-Tous les ans vous avez une tronche de si bras de long, vers le milieu de l’hiver, alors Karadoc et moi on l’a surnommé le blues de l’hiver.

-Ah, parce que vous et Karadoc vous surveillez mes sautes d’humeur ?

-Non, non ; Karadoc il m’a juste aidé pour le nom parce que j’avais pas d’idée.

-Mais vous oui.

-Bah vous êtes la personne la plus précieuse à protéger que j’ai, alors faut bien que je fasse attention à vous.

_Silence bluffé d’Arthur. Perceval le fixe penaud._

-Quoi ? J’ai dit une connerie ?C'est pas comme ça qu'on dit?

-Ah ouais quand même. Mais vous n’étiez pas amoureux d’Angarad à la base ?

_Perceval hausse les épaules, indifférent._

-Vous savez moi et les choses de l’amour.

-Et Karadoc ? Et vot’ grand-mère ?

-Cherchez pas c’est vous j’vous dis.

-Va falloir que je fasse attention à ce que j’vous dis.

-Ouais mais non. Quand vous faites ça trop longtemps vous faites toujours la gueule après.

-Non, mais arrêtez là. Ca devient flippant là !

_Silence. Arthur tente de fixer l’horizon mais son regard revient systématiquement sur son chevalier qui ; lui, fixe le paysage._

-Sire ?

_Arthur sursaute._

-Quoi ? -Pourquoi vous aimez pas l’hiver ?

_Silence._

-Vous voulez pas me le dire ou vous savez pas ?

-Z’avez pas besoin de savoir.

-Je veux pas vous manquer de respect Sire, mais vous faites vot’gamin là. Moi, j’dis ça, j’dis rien.

-Dites rien alors.

_Silence. Long Silence. Gros silence._

-J’aime pas l’hiver parce qu’il n’y a pas de fleur.

-C’est tout ?

-Non, il fait froid, on se fait chier. Personne bouge son fion, tout le monde est au château et vient me gonfler avec des histoires dont j’ai rien à carrer. Ma femme me gonfle avec l’héritier et d’ailleurs c’est pas la seule et en prime il n’y a que du blanc partout. Je vois pas pourquoi tout le monde aime l’hiver dans ce bled pourri. J’ai vécu plus de dix ans sans voir un pet de neige, là y en a partout alors je sature ! Encore, si on faisait une fête au milieu pour se redonner la pèche… mais non, rien, nada. Ils font des fêtes avant l’hiver, après l’hiver mais jamais pendant.

-Mais je comprend pas. Vous êtes le roi non ?

-Oui et bien ? (condescendant)

-Vous pouvez pas en décréter une de fête ?

_Arthur écarquille les yeux et se précipite dans les escaliers. Perceval sourit et se tourne vers les remparts. Il frotte ses mains pour les réchauffer. Il sursaute quand il entend le roi :_

-Bon vous vous dépêchez ! Je vais pas vous attendre cent sept ans !!!

_Il se précipite à sa suite toujours souriant._

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> Yaaaaay parce que Perceval et Arthur c'est canon !!!!!! :P  
> Petite pièce que j'ai retrouvé dans mes placards j'espère que ça vous a plu !!


End file.
